Everytime we touch
by Lichib
Summary: Porque cada vez que se tocaban, la embargaba ese sentimiento, y cada vez que se besaban, ella juraría que podía volar. ¿Qué acaso él no sentía su corazón latir rápido, indicándole que lo necesitaba a su lado? OneShot –Hermione&Draco-.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K Rowling, y de Cascada, lo demás es mío. Cualquier parecido con la realidad- u otras historias- es pura coincidencia.

**Summary: **Porque cada vez que se tocaban, la embargaba ese sentimiento, y cada vez que se besaban, ella juraría que podía volar. ¿Qué acaso él no sentía su corazón latir rápido, indicándole que lo necesitaba a su lado? OneShot –Hermione&Draco-.

**Nota:** El título es de una canción con el mismo nombre, de Cascada. Siempre me ha gustado y hay varios videos en YouTube de este tema con clips de Harry Potter, así que por fin he logrado decidirme a escribir un fic basado en la canción. No me he tomado la molestia en buscar si ya existe algunos con el mismo nombre o con la misma trama, así que todo lo que leas es original. Decidí mantener el título en inglés porque en español suena… feo. Listo, espero que les guste y si pueden lean mis otras historias =).

* * *

**ººº Everytime we touch ººº**

Hermione abrió los ojos con parsimonia, como quien no quiere despertarse de su sueño. Primero los frunció y después dejó que el derecho espiara entre sus pestañas si ya había amanecido, cuando se dio cuenta de que era así, soltó un suspiro mañanero y terminó de incorporarse con un ligero estirón de brazos.

El sol se colaba con fuerza por las cortinas de su ventanal, mientras un tenue y apacible cantar sonaba afuera, a lo lejos, logrando que los mareos en su cabeza dejaran de azotarla. Después recordó lo que había estado soñando, y por qué había despertado.

Apretó sus sábanas de satén entre sus puños y frunció el ceño con tristeza. Era increíble cómo se sentía el vacío, su ausencia…

Todavía seguía oyendo el sonido de su voz cuando dormía junto a ella y la caricia de su roce en sus sueños. Por eso, despertar así, sola, le daba escalofríos.

Era una debilucha, lo sabía. Pero aparentemente esa era su única debilidad, porque no sabía por qué le era tan difícil sobrevivir si él no estaba con ella.

Y es que tantos cambios la terminarían por volver loca.

Ya de por sí había sido difícil mantenerse ocultos cuando estaban en Hogwarts, con tantos alumnos en los pasillos y tantas reglas nocturnas, había sido toda una proeza que nadie los hubiera descubierto _nunca._ Pero cada semana que pasaba sin él se volvía más insoportable con el tiempo, a tal punto en que ya no estudiaba por las noches, o se perdía los desayunos por levantarse tarde a causa de una noche en vela.

Luego de graduarse de Hogwarts, creyó que sería más fácil. Ya no tenían que ocultarse ni tenían que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ni a Papi ni a Potter. Cada uno era dueño de su propia vida, y por ende de su propio destino.

Y fue cuando entendió que, por más que ellos no quisieran, todavía tenían sueños que alcanzar y promesas que cumplir. Todavía había mucho por hacer antes de poder estar juntos con la libertad merecida.

Ella tenía que ir a estudiar al extranjero, continuar sus estudios mágicos en Francia, lejos de todo lo que conocía, lejos de él.

Él, por su parte, debía permanecer en Inglaterra, debía aprender lo que era necesario para tomar el cargo que ocupaba su padre en el Ministerio.

Sí, era difícil. Y ella no quería pensar que era la única que estaba sufriendo esa separación. No quería pensar que era la débil de la relación. Él también la amaba, de eso estaba segura, pero quería sentir que había algo más que un irrefrenable deseo.

Y entonces él había tenido todas esas tontas ideas de Apariciones que lo incluían a él y su chimenea. La había hecho tan feliz aquel día, cuando después de un mensaje vía lechuza le había pedido que preparara su chimenea, y él había llegado alegando que debía deshacer el hechizo protector para poder Aparecerse, y no tener que estar siempre preocupándose por las cenizas en su ropa.

Era un tonto, pero la amaba. Y eso había sido prueba suficiente para saber que ambos estarían siempre juntos.

Porque cada vez que se tocaban, la embargaba ese sentimiento, y cada vez que se besaban, ella juraría que podía volar. ¿Qué acaso él no sentía su corazón latir rápido, indicándole que lo necesitaba a su lado?

Y porque cada vez que se tocaban, ella sentía la estática entre ambos, y cada vez que se besaban, podía tocar el cielo. ¿Qué acaso él no escuchaba su corazón latir tanto, que le indicaba que _no_ podía dejarlo ir, y que lo quería en su vida?

Era cada vez que estaban juntos. Cada vez que él la abrazaba, se sentía en su propio castillo. Cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos grises, se sentía en su propio cielo. Sus delicadas manos eran deliciosas caricias que borraban el rastro de lágrimas que ella lloraba, y era él quien la hacía levantarse cada vez que caía.

Hermione lo amaba con locura, pero lo más importante era que… Draco la amaba también.

Y eso sólo era cada vez que se tocaban.


End file.
